


Cool under the moon

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Summer, Tokyo - Freeform, Training Camp, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Di quella volta in cui è stato Yamaguchi a chiamare Tsukishima "patetico" e a salvarlo dall'oblio.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Cool under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Tsukishima Kei sa di essere insopportabile. È divertente esserlo, è parte del suo essere; Yamaguchi Tadashi è abituato, anzi, ha sempre pensato che il suo essere insopportabile per chiunque (tranne che per lui) sia il motivo per cui Tsukishima Kei è _figo_.

  
Tsukishima Kei è insopportabile perché pensa che la pallavolo non sia così importante; Yamaguchi Tadashi sa che il suo amico d’infanzia non la pensa realmente così, ma è stato sinceramente disamorato dallo sport a causa di suo fratello e del suo comportamento poco chiaro nei suoi confronti, che lo ha deluso.

  
Il vero problema è che il centrale biondo ha dimenticato cosa voglia dire amare la pallavolo; è palese, lì al training camp a Tokyo, è palese persino per il freak duo, così impegnato nel proprio mondo che difficilmente si rende conto di cosa gli accade attorno; ma questo non è solo un problema di Tsukishima, è un problema dell’intera squadra. 

  
E quando Tsukishima arriva a pensare che tutto sia patetico, Yamaguchi non ne può più. La pallavolo è una delle tante cose che li ha uniti negli anni; Yamaguchi ricorda bene i pomeriggi passati a casa di Tsukishima a parlarne, prima del fatto con Akiteru. Improvvisamente non può più sopportare che la pallavolo sia ciò che li allontana; perché Tsukishima non si ferma con lui, perché Tsukishima non vuole migliorare, perché Tsukishima ha perso la motivazione per combattere in uno sport che amava.

  
È per questo che Yamaguchi prende coraggio e, sotto una luna piena in quell’estate bollente, prende Tsukishima per il bavero della maglietta e gli urla in faccia senza tanti complimenti che è lui ad essere _patetico_.

  
E sotto quella luna, Tsukishima vede per la prima volta Yamaguchi con occhi diversi; la vista si rischiara, il cuore batte ad un ritmo diverso dal solito, ghigna. Capisce di star andando nella direzione sbagliata e beh, stavolta è Yamaguchi ad essere davvero _figo_.

  
Glielo dice, chiaro e tondo, che stavolta è lui quello un passo avanti a lui e Yamaguchi sembra riaversi e tornare introverso come lo era prima. Tsukishima sorride e pensa che in qualche modo quella parte di lui gli è sempre piaciuta e non sa perché, ma il suo cuore salta un battito. Yamaguchi arrossisce, poi alza la testa e cerca di farsi forza, perché lui sta cambiando e vuole che il suo amico cambi con lui.

  
Anche il suo cuore salta un battito.

  
Yamaguchi gira sui tacchi e si mette a correre, dirigendosi nella direzione opposta a quella di Tsukishima, che ha riacquistato la forza. Paradossalmente sente di amare un po’ di più ciò che sta per fare, mentre va verso la palestra e verso l’allenamento con i ragazzi delle altre squadre.

  
Sotto quella luna piena, mentre l’estate per un attimo sembra meno opprimente, i due hanno fatto un passo avanti verso qualcosa che provano entrambi.

  
_Why can’t wee see that when we bleed, we bleed the same?_

  
_(Map of the Problematique, Muse)_

***

_/490 parole/_


End file.
